Luffy The straw hat shinobi
by Taytaz
Summary: Monkey.D.Luffy. Brought to Konoha after bandits kill his family he strives to become strong to protect those who are precious to him. Watch as Luffy becomes a legend in the ninja world. and maybe happiness?
1. New Beginnings

Luffy : The Straw Hat Shinobi

**New Beginnings**

**** Prologue (-Luffy- age 7) ****

"Mommy" said a concerned Luffy said, "Where's daddy?" A woman with long black hair down to her back and glowing blue eyes stared out the crack in the curtains with a serious face, "Hush baby" said Koyhiko trying to gather herself together. Her husband Dragon had went out to the village just before the mountain bandits attacked about an hour ago. She turned to her son and stared at the boy black wild hair and bright brown eyes staring back at her with a concerned look on his face. From the village nearby they could hear the screaming and the fires burning everything down, Koyhiko quickly hid as someone passed the house she feared the worse for her beloved but she could not grief, she had to stay strong for her son. At that moment Dragon burst in the door not even giving enough time for koyhiko to see who it was he shouted "Koyhiko, Luffy quick get out, now!"

As he said this thump sound was heard over the chaos outside and Dragon hit the floor with a kunai sticking out his lower back. Two men wearing dark hoods and leather armour rushed in, Dragon turned around with a horrified look on his face obviously he had not expected anyone was following him. "Well well well, it was a good idea following this geezer eh Mufa." the man to the left exclaimed. "Yeah and he led us to more slaves as well boss will pay us extra for finding stragglers.

Dragon stood up weakly, "Damn I thought I avoided them." "Koyhiko take Luffy and get out of here I'll hold them off for as long as I can." He took a clumsy fighting stance and looked at the two opponents who were less than threatened by the man. "Oh, so this old man thinks that he's a match for us what a joke, look he can't even stand up straight." Mufa said. "Should we keep him alive, the boss might not be happy if we kill one of his precious slaves?" "Nah sure he won't miss one of them".

Dragon lifted his arm up and took off his signature straw hat, "Luffy take this so you will always remember daddy ok." He threw the hat in Luffy's general direction and the boy came out his hiding place as did koyhiko and picked up the hat his father loved nearly more than him. "Oh a woman and a kid is it then I was hoping for more men they pay for a better price but I'm sure we can have some fun with, her before we bring them back eh Mufo." "I agree with you there, now lets go"

The two men rushed in bringing kunai out from under their cloaks and brought them near their chests ready to strike. "Luffy, Koyhiko, GO NOW!" Screamed Torkio as he stood with a pool of blood dripping on the floor. Koyhiko reluctantly complied; she picked up a Crying Luffy and the hat on the floor running out the back door into the forest. Luffy saw as he looked over the back of his mother's shoulder, Dragon had punched one of the men to the floor but two against one wasn't a good match-up for him so Mufo had stabbed him in the abdomen as he did that Dragon let out a violent scream and threw a punch at Mufo. He dodged it easily and the other man stood back up. He revealed a piece of paper and threw it at Dragon.

Dragon looked at the paper for a split second in confusion until it started to sizzle. "Shit" as he said this the men ran out the house but Dragon's injuries made him not fast enough to clear the blast. Kaboom! there was a huge explosion and the house went up in flames. Luffy let out a wail as he looked at his mother but she let out no noise but tears ran down her face rapidly. They ran outside view of the house and kept on running through the thick forest. It was almost night and the skies were getting dark, they heard the screams start to lessen as they ran. Koyhiko's mind was rapidly trying to think of what to do she quite a good knowledge of the forest as her and Luffy played hide and seek here more than a few times but after what felt like an age of running she slumped against a tree.

"Is daddy ok" asked a whimpering Luffy tears rolling down his face," I don't know Luffy but you have to stay quiet they'll be looking for us. Her mind raced _"what shall I do I've got to keep Luffy safe but there is not much else apart from..."_ A lightning bolt struck her mind "Konoha" she murmured. "_Konoha is only at the other side of the forest if I can make it there and inform them, we could repay those bandits for what they have done and have a place to hide"._ Koyhiko stood up and but her husbands hat on Luffy which was really too big for him and lifted him up again to continue her extensive workout session.

She ran through the forest taking breathers behind trees to catch her breath and then continue then after a while she thought it was safe enough to go onto the path so she didn't get lost. That was quickly proven as a mistake, the two cloaked men from earlier threw kunai one striking Koyhiko's ankle making the woman fall and drop Luffy. The two men jumped down from a high up tree and stood just in front of Koyhiko. "Thought you could outrun us eh, you stupid woman" Mufo said and he kicked her in the gut, she let out a small cry of pain and looked at the men in terror. "Luffy...Run" but her words went on deaf ears, Luffy just sat there with the hat covering most of his eyes he was in shock and couldn't move or think straight to hear her. Mufo picked Koyhiko up by her robe, "We're going to have some fun with a pretty thing like you.

Koyhiko stared at the man angrily and bit down hard on his giant hand. "Ahhgggg" Mufo said angrily as he dropped koyhiko a small amount of blood running down his hand. "Little bitch bit me" the other man laughed at his misfortune Mufo pulled out a kunai and cut a weaker Koyhiko on her leg. Blood spattered out onto the muddy ground. Rain started to fall down on them creating a perfect scene for tragedy. "You going to take it, or are you going to do it the hard way." An irritated Mufo asked Koyhiko. Koyhiko turned her head in defiance. Mufo didn't take this so well. "You little bitch." Mufo lifted his arm up ready for a punch "Have the decency to look at someone when you are spoken to." His fist moved at a great momentum Koyhiko closed her eyes to embrace the strike. Smack birds from the nearby trees flew away in fright at the sudden noise.

Koyhiko opened her eyes to see a small but strong Luffy blocking her from the assailant with a fist hitting his forehead. "Luffy I thought I told you to run you will die if you stay here." Luffy smirked "Mommy if I ran away what would happen to you if I ran" Luffy said as blood ran down his forehead, he was then punched in the gut and sent flying by an enraged Mufo "You little shit don't act so strong your just a little weakling" Mufo pulled out a kunai and rushed towards the boy. Luffy stood up and just dodged the swipe of the kunai he then fell back against a tree; a deep cut appeared just under Luffy's right eye it would never heal fully if he survived the encounter. "Now die you piece of shit," Mufo screamed and threw the kunai at Luffy, Luffy curled up in a ball and shut his eyes tightly. The kunai went hurling towards Luffy's head.

Thump the kunai struck, blood went everywhere. Luffy opened his eyes to see his mother kneeling over him panting. "Thank god you're alright luffy" she said weakly, "Mom" Luffy said tears swelling up in his eyes. "Luffy listen to me this time, Run as far away as you can and don't look back." she put her hand inside her robe and brought out a blood splattered picture. "Take this Luffy and treasure it always as well as the hat you be strong for us ok." Luffy nodded slowly and took the picture. "Now Go" Koyhiko shouted as she turned to the men taking the kunai out her back screaming in the pain it caused she charged at the men. Luffy reluctantly complied with his mother's last order to him and ran the opposite way. But he looked back to see his mother stuck down and a kunai implanted in her head.

Luffy's heart broke at that moment and the pain he felt was unimaginable he just wanted to stop and take on the men that had murdered his family, but he wasn't nearly strong enough from the blood falling from his cut and the awkward running from taking a full mans punch to the gut Luffy was in an awful state. He ended up tripping about a twenty feet from his attackers. He weakly turned round to see his attackers close in on him he had started to lose consciousness from blood loss and not having any rest. The last thing he saw was his attackers being engulfed in flames as he drifted into unconsciousness the let out a faint smile.

(The next day)

Luffy awoke to see him in a bed inside what looked like a hospital ward his forehead was covered in bandaging and his stomach area was covered in bruises. He then remembered the experiences of the night before and wondered how he had survived or if it was all a dream from a nasty knock on the head. Just as he started to get his surroundings three men walked in all wearing a forehead protector that looked like a leaf and flak jackets with black trousers. As he studied the men he noticed one of them held his father's straw hat and he knew that last night was real.

One of the men sat on the chair beside his bed. "Now son, what's your name", asked the man "Lluffy sir", he murmured, "Right now, Luffy I know this is hard to take but you are in Konoha hospital you received a lot of blood loss from last nights attack on your village... you are the only survivor." Luffy just sat there registering everything the man had just said, he thought maybe his dad had avoided the blast last night in the house but he had now been told that he died. He tried to hold his tears but the tears swelled up as he thought about this he was the only one.

All his friends and family died or were captured by the slavers and taken away before these people had gotten there. " I know this must be hard for you." the man tried to act as if he knew the pain Luffy was going through but he did not he had all his friends right in Konoha and his family was still there when he got home but insisted he knew Luffy's pain. Luffy knew this and wanted to yell all his anger right in his face but he didn't, he remembered who saved his life and wasn't going to act disrespectful or ungrateful. A fourth man walked in he was in his mid twenties and wore a flak jacket like the rest but had his forehead protector covering one of his eyes and a mask to cover his nose and mouth. "Oh Kakashi-san what brings you here" asked the man that told Luffy that his whole life was destroyed. "Oh nothing much just in the hospital to see Guy, who's this." He pointed at Luffy. " This is Luffy he was one of the villagers in the nearby forest that got attacked by the remnants of the Kaguya clan that attacked the Hidden mist a couple of years back" "Kaguya clan?, who're they I've never heard of them why did they attack our village". "Well what are you going to do with the boy he's obviously shocked and whets the point of asking him questions he's about five he's not going to know why they did this or anything." "I'm not asking anything like that Kakashi" the man obviously irritated at being lectured. "I'm just telling him what's going to happen to him and what we're going to do for him" He turned to Luffy.

"Right Luffy I need your surname and your date of birth" the man on the seat asked, Luffy looked at the man who was giving him a creepy smile. "Why do you want that for?" Luffy asked suspicious by what was asked. "So we can make you a Konoha citizen and have you moved into an apartment." Luffy looked for the first time in the past twenty four hours like he was happy. At least these people are trying to help me I guess I can adjust. "Can I have my hat back first please?" Luffy asked innocently, the man complied and gave Luffy his hat and Luffy put it on in a flash of an eye and gave an ear to ear grin. Kakashi smiled at this and turned round to head out the room. "See ya" he waved over his shoulder and walked down the hall. "The man turned back to Luffy," Now could you tell us your information please." he asked again with a less creepy smile. "I'm Monkey. and I was born on the 5th of May." he said in a clear voice. The man looked at Luffy intrigued by his answer. "The Monkey clan, that's your clan" he said in a suspicious way. "Yeah is that bad?" Luffy asked. "No no, right Luffy we're going to go sort this stuff out and we'll be back later today ok." Luffy nodded and as the men were just about to leave the room Luffy quickly asked, while panicking looking for it " Where's the picture I had did I lose it in the forest." The man turned and pointed to Luffy's hat. "It's in there" and he walked away, Luffy slowly took off his hat and as he did the picture fell out. He looked at the blood stained picture lying on his bed and started to cry. He promised himself that day, he would not let anything happen to people he loved ever again.

Sora the newly appointed Jonin who had talked to Luffy headed straight to the hokage's office. As he stood in front of the hokage and gave his briefing about Luffy. "The boy looks mentally stable and was quite cooperative with us and he has no medical problems according to his charts so he's in a good condition." The hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen sat wearing his usual robes of red and white and the hat that symbolised him as hokage. "The most interesting part is that he is from the Monkey clan, they were thought to be wiped out during the last ninja war." the hokage said. "He could be a great asset to the village but we can't force him to join the academy." "Sir" Sora interrupted, "I'm sure Luffy will join the academy because I heard him as I was leaving the hospital that he was going to get stronger to protect the people he loved." Sora explained and then asked, " Hokage-sama, what did the Kaguya clan want out of this." The third Hokage looked at Sora, " well they would probably want to rebuild they're forces from nearly everyone of the dying in the attack on the mist." But why so near another hidden village." Sora eagerly asked, "The kaguya clan were a clan that only knew how to fight they never planned anything big and never thought of the consequences. They have a very rare Kekkei Genkai that lets them control bones that is the only reason they have survived but it only happens once in ten generations." "So they're like the Monkey clan, Luffy might have they're Kekkei Genkai." Sora suggested. "He could but it's very unlikely it happens randomly and it hasn't been seen since the second great ninja war." Sarutobi explained. "Right, Sora go get this kid sorted and report back here straight after." "Hay" Sora saluted as he said this and shunshined away.

Sora spent the rest of the day at Konoha archives creating Luffy's background for konoha citizenship he also applied Luffy for a small apartment with allowance to keep him going since he had no one to look after him. That took most of the day he then headed to the hokage's office then got paid for a C-ranked mission and got the rest of the day off. As he headed home to his wife Nami who was a three year promoted chunnin. On his way home he passed the hospital and remembered his promise with Luffy that he would come and visit him in the hospital after he was done sorting out Luffy joining Konoha. He headed to Luffy's room as he opened the door " Luffy hey I came to visit" as he opened the door fully he saw that the bed Luffy was in bare he quickly turned and ran to the reception " Where's Monkey D Luffy." He asked rapidly. "Oh he asked to use the training ground outside so we let him out with a medic to supervise" Sora sighed in relief as he walked out to training ground 27 to see Luffy.

Sora exited the hospital to see the big training ground, he saw Luffy running round the outside of the track. Sora walked over to the medic, "How long has he been doing this for" he asked curiously. "Well he's been doing the running for about an hour and before that he was practicing kicking and punching against one of the tree trunks," the medic pointed over to a tree near the forest behind the compound, the tree stood with the bark knocked off it and thinner from where the boy had been hitting it Sora wondered how it was still standing from the beating it took. As Luffy passed them he saw that his hands were covered in blood and his feet starting to swell when Luffy had gotten a few feet away from them to collapse on the ground not even trying to break his fall. Sora and the medic rushed over to the boy, Sora turned the boy over and was happy to see that he just collapsed from exhaustion from the way he was snoring. Sora let out a sigh and then helped the medic lift Luffy up to his room and lay him on the bed. He left the hospital with a smile on his face he thought to himself how he was starting to like the kid.

As the months past Sora came to visit Luffy at his new apartment in Konoha, he had come to like this boy and in return Luffy enjoyed his company Sora had told Luffy about the Ninja academy and Luffy happily agreed to attend when the new class started in three months. Sora helped Luffy to learn about chakra and showed Luffy how to utilise it and showed him some of his techniques mostly Raiton ones since that was his element. Luffy was hard to teach and Sora had to explain it slowly so the boy didn't get lost, Sora also couldn't get over the way Luffy loved meat the boy could eat about six stone worth of meat and want more. Sora eventually introduced Luffy to his wife Nami they were both quite young, Sora being 23 and Nami turning 21 in 3 months. Nami was a short girl with long black hair and glowing green eyes and mostly wore a light green tube top with darker green spots on it and a tight pair of trousers when off duty. Luffy and Nami hit it off great and Sora was happy to see Luffy come out of his isolated shell and converse with people other than himself.

Luffy was really happy when he went home that night having met Sora and Nami had really cheered him up but with his time without Sora Luffy continued to train his physique in hoping of getting stronger. He had overheard some men walking past one day that the Monkey clan had been a very strong clan that had a unique kekkei Genkai. Luffy had pondered about this for a while and as he was walking home he decided to go to the library and tries to find out why the men said that as far as he knew his father Dragon was an ordinary man who had no special powers. He entered the library and asked the librarian where he could learn about clans, The kind woman directed his to a quite large part of the library and said if he needed any help to just ask, " Can I get that one up there" Luffy said pointing to a book that said Kekkei Genkai of famous clans/ Deceased clans. The woman looked at the boy puzzled but shrugged it off and walked over to get a ladder to reach the book, she came back in a short time and brought the dusty old book down for Luffy, "This book might be a bit hard for you to read young man, if you want help to understand anything just ask I'm free since no-ones here." Luffy thanked the woman and then sat down on a chair and stared to scan through the book looking for something that might help him understand his heritage. As he skimmed the book he saw a page entitled " The Long Lost Kaguya clan Kekkei Genkai" Luffy remembered that the Kaguya clan was the clan that had killed his parents that thought brought up bad memories and Luffy tried to shake them off by reading about they're kekkei Genkai.

The Shikotsumyaku is the Kekkei Genkai of the Kaguya clan that only appears about the tenth generation at a time though the Kaguya clan are nothing but savages they were feared for this ability to control they're bones at will though not much is known how this Kekkei Genkai is used in battle it is known that the user can have limitless amount of bones and can harden them to defend against almost any attack the bones cannot grow themselves so if the user cannot see the opponent attack then he can be killed users of this ability tend to die earlier than others for overuse of the calcium in they're body ( unsure if true).

Luffy was intrigued by this and wanted to know more but sadly little was known about this since the kaguya clan were not allied to any hidden village. So Luffy continued his search and once he got to the last page he had given up hope, until he caught a glimpse of the word Monkey under the title next volumes include. He had a flicker of hope but it was late and he wanted to head home on his way out he asked the librarian if there was a second book for that subject but she said that the author died during the third great ninja war. Luffy's heart sank at this news but asked if the librarian knew anything about the Monkey clan. Luffy was glad to hear that the Konoha Archives centre had knowledge for rare kekkei Genkai's, Luffy thanked the woman and headed home to head to the archives the next morning before training.

On his way home Luffy saw two men cornering a young boy with bright spiky blonde hair, shouting and cursing at him, the boy was whimpering and obviously wanted to get away but the two adults were not letting him get away, Luffy started running towards the group as he was running he saw one of the men lift a arm ready to strike the boy. Luffy overheard the other man say "Awwww you scared boy uve got no one to protect you how's it feel to be all alone bet you feel pretty worthless". Luffy was enraged by this comment as he was alone apart from Sora and couldn't stand people like that as he neared them the man struck the boy down. Luffy unable to hold his anger Luffy roared with anger and struck one of the men in the back. They were civilians not ninja and with Luffy's training he was easily a match for the men, as they turned with surprised looks on they're faces Luffy punched them both in the face and they hit the ground with a thud one of them got up and took a swing at Luffy but Luffy dodged the clumsy punch with ease and kicked the man in the ribs that brought him back to the ground the other man brought out a scroll and opened it. Inscribed on it with ink it said "Lightning" as it opened a lightning bolt shot at Luffy who took the attack head on as he couldn't dodge it. Surprisingly the attack didn't hurt and Luffy was shocked by this as were the men by they're look of they're faces and they got up and ran shamelessly away from they seven year old boy who kicked they're asses. Luffy content that he wasn't hurt turned to where the boy had been but was surprised to see that he was gone and scanned the area looking for him but shrugged it off and walked home content with his good deed.

The next morning Luffy was still pondering how the lightning hadn't affected him that he forgot to go to the archives. Until Sora got there for training and Luffy hit himself on the head for being so dense that he could just ask Sora if he knew what it was, "Sora-san" a timid Luffy said, "What's the Monkey clans kekkei Genkai" Sora looked at Luffy in surprise but had expected with the news of a member of the Monkey clan living in the village he was sure he would be asked that question at some point by Luffy. "Well Luffy the Monkey clan has a vey unique kekkei Genkai or so I'm told as it hasn't been seen since the second ninja war only very few members ever obtain it." Sora paused looking at the young boy listening intently made him give off one of his creepy smiles as Luffy called it and continued. "The Monkey clan's kekkei Genkai gives them the ability to become a rubberman they can never revert this though and it is obtained if you are able to by a traumatic event and it requires no chakra to use. They can stretch they're body like rubber, how far depends on how the user trains. Its techniques are unknown so we can't give much information about it they can take blunt objects and not feel a thing and are immune to lightning." This last piece of information struck Luffy that might be the answer to why he survived last night he decided to keep it to himself and asked another question to Sora. "Then how do you know you have it Sora-san" Sora thought about it but came up with no conclusion, "Sorry I don't know that one, if that's you done lets see if you can use chakra yet this will be the last time I teach you then your going to the academy and I'm going on a long mission so lets make the most of it."

Luffy and Sora continued to train throughout the day but when training Luffy's mind wandered away from reality that the possibility was that he could have this ability of a rubberman after the days training Sora bid farewell and headed home, Luffy stayed at the training ground and decided to see if he had it. He put his arms behind his back and thrusted them forward and as he did so they went a lot further than they should have and headed into the forest Luffy was star struck at the idea of having a very rare ability but as his body wasn't used to this he followed his arms and hit a tree head first but he didn't feel a thing so he wasn't crying like last week when Sora hit him into a tree that hurt_ "so it must have awakened last night when I helped that boy" _ He thought to himself as he stood up. He gave an ear to ear grin and started jumping up and down at the thought of being soooo awesome. He thought it was a good idea to keep it a secret from everyone even Sora for when he graduated so until then he would practice in secret. It was a brand new beginning for Luffy as he ran home to get ready for the academy tomorrow.

/Present day/

Luffy had been at the academy for five years and he had come a long way since being a small weak kid when he came to Konoha. He had worked out almost every day improving his fighting skills and his Gomu Gomu (Gum Gum) powers hidden from everyone even Sora who he hadn't talked to that often since he was a jonin and had lots of missions to do, he talked to Nami sometimes and she was just promoted a jonin last year so wasn't as busy as Sora had had talked and spent time with Luffy at least once a week with a few missions in-between. He had become good friends with Rock Lee another student at the academy who was as hard working as he was. Lee had no ability for Ninjustu or Genjutsu and he only had moderate taijutsu but was certain he would prove he could be a good ninja without any of those things and Luffy respected that and Lee liked having company instead of being made fun of for not using ninjutsu and genjutsu by the other kids. Luffy didn't usually talk to anyone else apart from Lee they all hated him for beating up two civilians which they over exaggerated big time by saying he was a demon and should be executed. Luffy was rubbish at genjustu but was quite good at ninjustu, with kenjustu he only knew the basics and he hadn't even tried fuuinjustsu. He now wore his Straw Hat with a string attached to it so he didn't lose it in a fight he also wore black shinobi trousers but wore a red coat opened so it showed his torso and his cut from the night of nightmare as he called it left a scar under his eye.

He sat with the newly received forehead protector with the hidden leaf symbol on it strapped on his belt of his trousers smiling with Lee sitting next to him with his on their head. They had both graduated form the academy the last day and were waiting for Iruka-sensei to read out the teams they were being assigned to.

"Yosh I hope I will be in your team Luffy" said an enthusiastic Lee, "Me to Lee we would be a great team" They both smiled at each other but turned they're heads to the desk where Iruka walked in everyone went quiet. "Ahemm, right so you have all now graduated from the academy and you will be assigned to your jonin sensei. But…. Only three teams will be promoted to genin so do your best to impress your senseis or you will be here for another year." Every one in the room was shocked by the news and there was shouting about how it wasn't fair and why this was happening. "You will all be told by your senseis why this will be happening. Right team 1" As Iruka stated the teams Lee and Luffy were getting anxious by what was going to happen. "Team 6, Neji Hyuga, Tenten and … Rock Lee" Lee was visually disappointed by not being on Luffy's team but was even more annoyed by being on Neji's team. Neji hated everyone and was so sure that you couldn't change your destiny that you should give up if you weren't born for greatness. "That's rubbish unlucky Lee we can still train together if we pass hopefully" Luffy said trying to cheer the obviously upset Lee. "You are right Luffy I will do my best so that we can become great ninja together. " Team 9" Iruka said. "Money D Luffy." Luffy looked up in anticipation. "Saishu Fushoku and Rin Kyoryoko"

**Disclaimer: **Hey guys Taytaz here, this is my first fic and hoping to continue this story. However any reviews to how I wrote this would be very much appreciated and any things you think I could improve on would really help me. Thanks guys and hope u enjoyed it.


	2. Graduation?

**Luffy The straw Hat shinobi**

I do not own Naruto or One Piece I wish I did but...

**Chapter 2**

**Graduation ?**

Luffy sat bored out of his mind with his head on the desk waiting for his sensei to take him for they're test. He had been told that he was going to be in Saishu's team and he had gathered that he was not a very fun or friendly person. Saishu was the same age as Luffy but was born on the 7th of March making him slightly older than Luffy. He had wild dark brown hair that was shoulder height and had sea foam blue eyes, he was about 5 feet tall so Luffy was slightly taller being 5ft and 3 inches tall, Saishu had a lean build and had a scar on the back of his neck. He usually wore sleeveless white and dark blue robe with a cloth belt that kept it in place under it he wore no shirt and wore dark blue cargo trousers and he wore his protector on his forehead like normal. Saishu was from the Fushoku clan that specialised in ninjustu, the had a kekkei Genkai that allowed them to use acid techniques only they're clan could do this but during the year after the end of the third ninja war Saishu's parents left him in konoha and defected to Kirigakure and were murdered Luffy didn't know why but Saishu wasn't very open during the academy years so he couldn't find out he mostly kept to himself and at break he would just sit in a corner and read. Luffy hoped he might get him to open up and become friends but that was a long shot. Saishu was second in they're year just behind Neji Hyuga, Luffy on the other hand was closer to the middle of the year and supposedly had no unique traits as he kept his Gomu Gomu powers a secret.

Rin was younger than Luffy born on the 10th of July she was two months younger than Luffy. Rin was the same height as Saishu she had a slim figure and smooth skin. She had very long light blue hair that was tied in a ponytail that still reached her lower back, she had deep dark green eyes that you could get lost in according to people that had talked to Luffy but she was a shy girl among people she didn't know well so Luffy hadn't made eye contact for more than a second without her turning away with a blush he didn't know why. She wore her protector around her neck loose so it didn't strangle her, she wore tight black trousers and wore a short sleeveless blouse that showed some of the stomach and a swirl representing the Hidden Waterfall village on the back, just above her butt she wore a ninjato . Rin was not a part of any special clan so she had no unique techniques but she had taken an intrest in fuuinjutsu in the academy and had learned to draw many seals but not using the ink required as she could blow up the academy if she did them wrong, she also seemed to prictice kenjutsu which explained the ninjato Luffy thought she was probably good at it since she wouldn't spend a lot of money on something she was terrible at.

Luffy had talked to Lee for most of the time as the sensei's came and took they're designated teams, he even saw Kakashi who he met in the hospital when he first arrived in Konoha take a team but according to Sora no one had ever passed Kakashi's test and were sent back to the academy. Eventually Lee was taken by his sensei Might Guy who wore a very weird get-up and was shouting about the power of youth all the way down the corridor as he took Lee's team away. Eventually Luffy's team were the only one's left. "I'm sooooo bored when s he gonna be here." Luffy droned, "I know I want this stupid test over and done with." said an equally annoyed Saishu Luffy was shocked that Saishu actually talked to him he expected he would have to eventually but not so soon. "C-calm down you guys you guys i'm sure hell be here soon I mean the other senseis were here early and they're not supposed to be here for another ten minutes" said a usually quiet Rin trying to keep them from being agitated. She finished and the two boys continued to be bored but none of them thought to start a conversation.

After another five minutes the door was opened, all three kids looked up towards the door as a man wearing a Konoha flak jacket and traditional black trousers and a protector around his arm. As the man fully walked in Luffy gave an ear to ear grin and his mood shot up, " Sora" Luffy exclaimed. "Sora turned to him Luffy is that you" an equally happy grin was shown by Sora, "I didn't think i'd get you, that makes it easier for me." "What do you mean I thought you guys get to know who you get." asked a puzzled Luffy. "No,No we get our teams the night before but no names." Sora stopped his chat with Luffy and turned to the other two "I'm already acquainted with Luffy and youre names are" Sora asked politely. "I'm Rin Kyoryoko sensei" the girl said with a serious look on her face as she stared at her middle aged sensei. "I am Saishu from the Fushoku clan." Sora turned his head to the boy sitting at the back. _This test will be a lot harder than it should be, I mean c'mon they're not even sitting together and they're supposed to be a team. _Sora thought to himself and he looked at the three kids. He knew Luffy could work well but had to test the other two. Right lets head to the training ground and start this test as he walked out signalling them to follow him Sora wondered how this would play out.

The three kids sat on stumps of trees at training ground 34 waiting for they're sensei to tell them what to do. "Right you all know if you don't pass this test well, you go back to the academy." Sora started, the three new genin nodded, "Good now before we start tell me your goals in life, what do you want to become." Luffy went first, " I want to get strong enough so that none of the people I care about die." The rubberman exclaimed smiling as he said it. "I want to become the world's greatest seals expert surpassing the renowned Uzumaki clan." The only female in the team explained as she did this she was fiddling with her fingers and looking down at the ground. Sora smiled at the two who had quickly answered his question and he then diverted his gaze to Saishu who was looking away from him. " Saishu you mind telling me." Sora asked in an slightly aggressive voice. "Fine, I want to become strong enough to fight a particular man, to test myself against him, to see if I've surpassed them." He said not looking at Sora as he said so. Sora left it at that contented with the answer for now. "Right." Sora said to get everyones attention, "Every jonin leader does a different test, they get to choose what they will do, to see if they're students have what they are looking for in a ninja." Sora explained, "I as a sensei have a specific trait I am looking for but you will find that out if you pass, my test is a full combat scenario, the three of you vs me all you need to do to pass is that you need to make me use either a substitution or a kawarmi. Let me make this clear to you if you don't come at me with everything you've got you will not pass, and to make it more intesting you only have until midday to do it." as he said it he look at the sun. "I'd say you've got about 2 hours till then so make them count, and one other thing... If one of you are knocked out you can't pass the test even if the others manage to finish you will go straight back to the academy. The three genin's faces turned serious at this news as they stood up ready for a fight.

The four shinobi stared off at each other a gust of wind blew past them and leaves fell off trees and flew with the breeze. "Begin" Sora announced and threw a kunai from his pouch at the three students, they all dodged accordingly and rushed the man standing before him. Saishu went first he drew a kunai and swiped at Sora but he dodged the attack easily, Luffy and Rin stood back thinking Saishu might handle things by himself. Saishu dodged a kick by Sora and jumped backwards throwing his kunai towards his opponent, Sora deflected it by throwing a shuriken at it in mid air he then rushed at Saishu before he could recover and kicked him in the ribs sending him flying into the trees. A sizzling noise was heard by Sora and as he looked down he saw himself surrounded by kunai with explosive tags, He looked up at Rin who was smirking at him content that this move would end it. Sora smirked and threw smoke bombs down on the ground. There was a huge explosion and and it cleared the smoke revealing that Sora had disappeared, Rin looked about for any sign of her adversary but then felt a tug at her feet, she heard from under the ground, Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu ( Earth release : Head-hunter Justu), Rin was then pulled underground and was buried with only her head sticking out of the ground she struggled but couldn't get out.

Sora then turned to a smirking Luffy, "What are you so happy about brat." Sora asked mockingly, "Nothing just the fact today i'm gonna kick your arse," Luffy replied and put his hat down so it was hanging off of the string keeping it on his back. He then charged at Sora roaring. Sora thought Luffy was being dumb and threw a kunai at him but it went straight through him. Sora looked about him for Luffy as the one charging was a clone and wouldn't hit him. He kept searching and as the clone reached him it swung at him as he dodged it and then moved back it threw a kunai at him. _A clone can't use tools what the fucks happening. S_ora thought to himself as he dodged the kunai and then kicked at the clone but it blocked it Sora smirked, "When did you do that eh Luffy" the boy smiled as he threw a punch at Sora, "When you were underground I threw a kunai at the ground and made a clone to attack and hid. When the clone was hit I thought you would dismiss it as a threat and I kawarmied with the kunai and dispelled the clone and charged the way it did." Sora was surprised at Luffy for thinking about this he was usually dumb and wasn't very academic but when it came to fighting the boy knew his stuff. Sora grabbed the punch and threw Luffy over his back and into the forest behind him, Luffy hit a tree with a thud.

As Sora recovered from Luffy's assault he dodged a kunai thrown by Saishu and saw the boy making hand seals, Sakton : Sakusan Dangan (Acid release: Acid Bullet) a medium sized bubble shot out of Saishu's mouth and headed with high velocity towards Sora, he was visually shocked at the boy for knowing his family techniques as he had no one to teach him them. Sora countered Doton : Doryūheki (Earth release: Earth wall) a thick wall sprouted up in front of Sora as the acidic bullet headed towards the wall it collided and burst creating a large hole in the wall. Sora threw a couple of shuriken through the hole at Saishu he didn't want to use any high level ninjutsu on them so he wasn't going at full strength but he thought he might have to up it a notch to get them to work as a team. Saishu dodged the shuriken but his robe was hit by a kunai and sent him back into a tree stuck by the kunai against the tree. "Shit so close" Saishu murmured to himself as he tried to wriggle free.

Luffy had taken this opportunity to help Rin out of the ground, she blushed as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled she was set free and her and Luffy fell back with her landing on top of him, she blushed very heavily at this and quickly got off of Luffy and turned away. She shook it off eventually and took out her ninjato from its pouch and attacked it was thick for a sword but as she got closer to Sora he saw her split it into two halfs as it was meant to be. Nitouryu: X-Kurosu (Two sword style: X-cross) Rin slashed her bladed in a form of an X and the technique was sent flying towards Sora, He was shocked at this as he had never seen this type of sword use before and it intrigued him he wasn't sure if it was wind chakra but was going to find out after this was over. He dived out of the way just barley as he doged it the attack kept going forward and cut through some of the trees and stopped he was then forced to move from another acid bullet sent by Saishu when he wasn't looking. _At least they're kind of working together time to step it up. _Sora doged the bullet and rushed over to Saishu and threw him over to Rin before he could react.

"Sora-kun, come over here." Sora turned round to see Nami walking over to him. "Nnami what are you doing here" a confused Sora blurted out. "I thought you might be hungry after you're little training session." she explained bringing out a basket. "Sora ran over to her and thanked her for the basket. Then Sora lifted up the basket and smacked Nami over the head with it sending her flying and landing where Saishu and Rin were. "Nice try but it's not gonna work." Sora laughed while saying it, Nami then had transformed into Luffy, "Damn I thought that would work" a annoyed Luffy said while rubbing his head, "How did you know" he asked. "Nami went on a mission last night and won't be back for a couple of days thats why Luffy it could have worked if she hadn't" Sora lectured at him, "Now time to get kind of serious." Sora made hand signs Luffy knew well from when Sora showed him techniques. "Rin, Saishu listen." Luffy said as the others stood up, "I know you don't think I'm good or anything but we need to help each other or else we're gonna be back in the stupid academy, Sora's gonna use a raiton move you two stay behind me until it hits then Rin you head left and Saishu Right and we'll flank him i'll head down the middle its gotta work." Luffy finished as Sora finished his hand signs he was going slow for them so they could have chance of dodging. Raiton: Livewire boruto (Lightning release: Livewire Bolt) a big electrical surge flew from Sora's hand heading straight towards the group of Genin and was surprised that they weren't dodging it. "Alright dope, but this doesn't make you the leader or anything got it." A smirking Saishu said, "I'm with you Luffy-kun" said a supporting Rin. "Let's do this." Luffy explaimed as the techniqued closed in Luffy hoovered in air into his mouth. Gomu Gomu noooooo: Fuusen (Gum Gum Ballon) Luffy grew into a huge human ballon and the attack hit him with no effect, the attack expanded but with Luffy big it couldn't reach Rin or Saishu. The two genin behind the massive wall stood still with shock and mouths wide open. Sora was also having the same expression.

_What the fuck Luffy, you should have told me about this you have it, you really have it the Monkey clan's kekkei genkai." Sora smirked as he watched Luffy deflate, "Now this should be interesting" he whispered to himself. Rin and Saishu shook off they're initial shock and continued the plan, Rin headed down the left flank drawing her two swords and Saishu down the right making hand seals Sakton: Kobushi Kontingu (Acid release: Fist Coating) and acid bubble coated Saishu's fist as he readied it for a punch. Luffy headed straight down the middle with his arm extending backwards. Rin reached first and Sora dodged the slash with ease but just managed to dodge Saishu's punch and dodged Luffy's normal punch and he back flipped away from the attackers. "I've got another Idea you guys." Luffy said making them turn to him "You guys distract him for a minute I need to get to the forest." He finished and started heading towards the forest not even waiting for an answer. Rin and Saishu complied as the last events shocked them they wondered what else he could do. So did Sora as he let the boy run to the forest and stood ready for the assault Rim and Saishu were brining. _

_ Rin Slashed at him sending another flying attack towards him he dodged hastily only to barley manoeuvre past Saishu's acid bullet, they both came running in using taijustu and with Rin kenjustu to try and hit him he dodged quite easily and used his palms of his hand to push him away. Before he could adjust himself he heard a familiar voice, Gomu Gomu Nooooooooo: Rocket (Gum Gum:Rocket) Luffy catapulted himself with the help of two trees towards Sora who didn't have time to react only smirked and thought, "Well done Luffy" as he took the boy's force full on and was sent flying in the air and before he hit a tree he used a substitution to dodge the impact. Luffy however hit the tree hard and got his head stuck through the trunk. Luffy tried to wriggle his way out of the situation but ended up getting help from Rin who used her swords, he thanked her and a small blush turned on her face as she accepted the thanks._

The team all sat down everyone staring at the rubberman who was oblivious to the rest of the group, however it was Saishu that broke the ice, "What the fuck is up with you Luffy I MEAN how the hell can you do that shit." Luffy looked up at Saishu blankly for a moment then gave a huge smile and put a finger inside his mouth, "My kekkei Genkai makes me a rubberman." Luffy stated streching his skin more than a normal person would. "But can you guys keep it a secret I wanna make sure I'll have a trump card against the others especially that Neji guy I'm gonna beat him one day." Luffy requested they all nodded in agreement "I'll need to tell the hokage though Luffy" Sora explained "He needs to know what resources he has at his disposal and a list of Kekkei Genkai in the village but I'll request he keeps it a secret from any other people as you want okay." Luffy gave a nod of acknowledgement as he stood up "So that means we pass right" Luffy questioned Sora, "That's correct from this day on you are all Konoha shinobi and you will be reporting here in two days for active duty, now dismissed." Sora announced there was a chorus of "Hai sensei" and the three went separate ways home. While two of them thought about the days events the other thought. _"I wonder if there's any meat in the apartment" drool falling from his mouth thinking about meat._

Luffy spent his day off training and sparring with Rock Lee, he was happy to see that Lee had passed his test and became a ninja with him, Luffy still hadn't told Lee of his special powers and was going to keep it that way as he was sure Lee had trump card as well. Lee had changed his outfit to the same one his sensei wore. A green spandex suit with leg warmers and his forehead protector as a belt like Luffy's he also cut his hair into a bowl shape that looked weird in Luffy's eyes but it was lee's choice and Luffy supported his new fashion sense. It was nearly evening and the two young shinobi had been training they're bodies to the limit, the last thing they were going to do was a spar. Luffy agreed that he would only use taijutsu against Lee to see how far they'd come from when they met in the academy and Luffy only knew taijutsu. Lee threw a single kunai straight up in the air and shouted over to Luffy "Same rules as always eh" "You got it Lee" Luffy shouted back and as the kunai hit the ground with a thud the two teens rushed towards each other both readying they're arms ready for a punch as they were about to collide.

-Next Day-

Luffy woke bright and early in his apartment. The apartment was quite small as it was one of many in the building but it had the essentials like a toilet and shower, a fridge, a bed and other stuff. The walls were made of wood same as the floor but the floor was covered in weights and plates Luffy couldn't be bothered to pick up. He walked over to the kitchen and opened the door in hopes of getting some meat but alas there wasn't any he pouted at this but shrugged it off and got changed into his shinobi attire. He then headed to the all you can eat barbecue restaurant and paid for some and waited for it to cook he ate a elephants load of food and then left heading towards the training ground to meet up with his new team.

He took a while to get there as he was in no rush, when he arrived at the ground he was surprised to see that his two team mates were already there and were sparring each other. He decided not to interrupt them and just watched from afar as the two battled it out. In the end it was Saishu who triumphed over Rin which didn't surprise Luffy who had expected the outcome. He then walked over and greeted the two shinobi and commented on how awesome the fight was. They asked Luffy if he had any other techniques but he just said that they would see soon enough.

Sora showed up awhile later, "Right good to see your all here from this day on we are team 9 and I have our first mission right here." Sora said to the three wide eyed genin hoping that it was going to be good. Sora held for suspence the three genin were waiting with anticipation. "Our first mission is!"

**Disclaimer: Hey guys its me again only after a week but don't expect it this quick all the time it will be at least another forknight for the next chapter so sit tight. To answer **avatoa's question I might add in some of the straw hats but not as major roles maybe in a side arc or something. Anyway hope you enjoyed the story comment plz on how I did my first fight scene and any improvements I could work on would be very much appreciated. Taytaz Out


	3. Training and Missions

**Luffy The Straw Hat Shinobi**

Disclamier I do not own One piece or Naruto

**Training and Missions**

"Awwwww, This sucks soooo much." Groaned an annoyed Luffy, him and the rest of the team were carrying the dayimo's cat who had ran off for the third time this week, when he had signed up for the academy Luffy was expecting cool missions, like saving a country from an evil dictator or something not doing odd jobs around Konoha. It had been two months since team 9 was formed and they had done a total of twenty D-rank missions. The third Hokage was treating them like kids according to Luffy he should be getting a lot more respect and actually acting like a kid. Rin and Saishu just shrugged it off and went on as usual letting Luffy complain and mouth off to Sora then get clobbered and sent flying, but they both felt the same as Luffy about not getting any good missions.

As they entered the hokage's office to see a short, fat woman with way too much make-up on waiting for them with an angry look on her face, "Where have you been surely for a group of ninjas it doesn't take this long to find a cat, this is outrageous." as the woman ranted on Luffy was building up a killing intent for the woman it was the exact same speech as the other four times they had to retrieve the stupid cat and he was sick of it the other two genin were acting the same. She finished about ten minutes later, paid the Hokage and stormed out. Luffy let out a sigh as he received his small pay. After that they all went separate ways, Luffy waved to his team-mates as the walked off home, Saishu gave an acknowledging while Rin blushed fairly heavily and waved back.

Luffy went off to home only to see Lee waiting for him at his door doing push-ups, "one thousand and ninety six." Luffy overheard Lee mutter as he walked up to him, "Al right Lee what you doing here" Luffy asked casually, Lee looked up and stopped his exercises to greet Luffy, "Yosh, Luffy kun my eternal rival I challenge you to a contest of your choice to prove my power of youth!" Lee exclaimed, Luffy had liked him a lot more before he met Guy sensei but he enjoyed his company as no one else apart from his squad would actually talk to him in actual conversation he didn't know why. "Al right Lee, hmmm let me think" Luffy pondered for a moment and a light bulb popped above his head. "Right Lee, I challenge you to a contest..." Lee looked at Luffy with an anticipating look of excitement and determination." The challenge will be, who can eat the most meat within one hour at the barbecue bar." Luffy answered giving his signature ear to ear grin. Lee was confused by the challenge as he saw no value in it but happily accepted it and to make it more interesting Luffy made it whoever lost would have to pay for the meal, this just made Lee even more pumped for the challenge.

-thirty minutes later-

Luffy slumped back on his seat patting his stomach, "Ahhhh, that was a good meal , thanks Lee." Lee was lying on the floor unable to move trying to beat Luffy in an eating contest but fell after ten minutes while Luffy shovelled it in like no tomorrow he ate till he was full which would make Lee broke at least or in debt as Luffy racked up a very high bill. Lee groaned as he took out his wallet and paid the waitress he bid farewell to Luffy and went off to do one hundred laps around Konoha on his hands for losing to challenge to Luffy. Luffy stumbled out the restaurant and decided to go train to work off his energy he gained by eating all that meat. Luffy mostly practised his taijutsu to improve his gomu gomu powers and working on new techniques for them, he wondered when Sora would actually teach them something so they could get stronger.

The next day Luffy met his team at the usual training ground, Luffy tried to talk to Saishu but he was acting solitary so he gave up and talked to Rin for the hour waiting for they're sensei, Rin had a faint blush the whole time but Luffy being an idiot around women was oblivious to the behaviour. Sora showed up an hour later saying he was picking up a special item for they're training, the three genin perked up slightly anticipating what the surprise was. Sora stated they would only receive it after they had proven themselves better at chakra control, so he gave them all the task of tree walking to help better control they're chakra. Sora explained the basics of how to started off the tree walking and gave a demonstration, the three rookies watched in awe as Sora slowly walked up the tree explaining how to do it as he went like he wasn't eeven trying or doing anything out of the ordinary lets just say that the team of genin were more than impressed by this display.

"So that is the basics of it, concentrate your chakra to the bottom of your feet and you three since you are just starting, will have to take a run up to this but eventually it will come natural, so take these kunai," Sora threw three kunai at the ground in front of the three students. "And mark where you get to on the tree before you fall down, good luck, I'll be over there if you need me, so begin!" He stated as he pointed towards a shaded spot under a tree.

The three genin picked up the kunais out of the ground and stood in front of they're trees assigned to them. All three of them made a hand seal and focused they're chakra to they're feet and then at full sprint they charged at the trees. Luffy put his foot on the tree and started to run but only got three steps up till he fell on his head, while Saishu made it halfway on his first try before he marked his spot and fell down the tree but landed safely on the ground. Rin on the other hand had made to up most of the tree on her first go but fell down the tree, she was a good distance away from Saishu's progress and well Luffy's you can see.

Sora was watched on as the three tried again at the task and was quite impressed with them especially Rin as she completed the task on her second attempt as was on the branch jumping for joy and happily shouted to Sora that she was ready for the next lesson. On the other hand Sora was not impressed by Luffy's attempts at the exercise as he made it further this time than the last time but only by a few steps until he fell comically down to the ground with a thud and a groan of annoyance. Saishu however was performing and he expected, he got up to the same point until he made the bark break and jumped back down to ground.

Sora gave Rin the rest of the day off to do what she wanted as he wanted to make sure everyone was at the same level for the next part, Rin agreed at this and bid farewell to her teamates and went off to the target area in the academy to practice accuracy with shuriken and kunai.

After a while of watching the boys of the team fail he came over to talk to them, "How does this help make us stronger sensei!," groaned an irritated Luffy and Saishu gave a nod of agreement with this straw hat wearing comrade. Sora a sighed, "It helps you control your chakra better so you don't use so much chakra performing jutsus and will help you be able to master them quicker." The boys both nodded they're heads in understanding they're sensei's explanation, "But sensei can you give us any tips on how to do this, its hard," asked a pleading Luffy. Sora sighed at the boy but gave them a help saying not too put too much chakra in or they would break the bark as Saishu had done earlier, also that they should not let they're emotions take control as if they became frustrated they would not be able to mold the chakra correctly.

They two boys of team 9 thanked they're sensei for the information and turned to start the exercise again with more success than before as Saishu made it almost to the top and Luffy made it halfway up his tree. Luffy cheered in excitement about becoming stronger while Saishu went back to being quiet and showing not much emotion.

After a couple of hours the battered boys had completed the task and were lying on the ground in exhaustion. Sora came over to congratulate to duo in completing the exercise in a day that was a amazing feet for a group of fresh genin and was proud of them. They were to have tomorrow off and return to the training ground for new training.

-Two days later-

Team 9 met up at the usual training ground waiting for they're sensei they talked about what they had done yesterday well Luffy and Rin did Saishu spoke as little as possible and was sitting in a daze for most of the time. "So what do you think training is today, Rin," asked an enthusiastic Luffy. "Eh I don't k..know Lluffy ku..n" Rin replied sheepishly, at that moment Sora showed up with four pieces of paper in his hand smiling as he walked up to the team of Genin. "Ready for your training," He said holding up the paper.

The three teens in question looked at they're sensei in question as they didn't know what he was doing with the paper. "Sensei what is the paper for I thought we were training," asked Rin, "Well Rin if you let me explain about this paper you will find out," they're sensei replied in a nice manner. "Well tell us sensei, hurry up!, I want to get stronger." exclaimed an eager Luffy. "Hold on Luffy, I was just getting there." Sora said in a lecturing voice.

"Right lets see now, where to start," Sora began talking to himself, "Right you all have been taught about elemental jutsu at the academy, correct." He paused to see if they were following him as they nodded they're heads in agreement he continued, "As you know elemental jutsu can be split up into five main categories, Fire,Water,Wind,Earth and Lightning. All the elements have a weakness and are strong against one, do you know which." The three genin shook they're heads as they listened to they're sensei's explanation.

Sora drew the five elements on the ground, "Right lets start with Fire, fire is strong against wind but weak against water, Water is strong against fire but weak against Earth, Earth is strong against Water but weak against Lightning and Lightning is strong against Earth but weak against Wind, got it." Sora asked while finishing his drawing. They nodded again taking in this information. "Sensei?" asked Saishu who was interested in the subject, "What about my Acid release how does that work."

"That is a good question Saishu, hmm right," Sora began, "Some clans or talented people can combine two or more elements at the same time. Take the first Hokage for example he could use Mokuton (wood release) jutsu, which combined water relase and earth release. So your acid release would be Water release mixed with the acid in your body I think as only your clan can do this you probably have more than normal acidity levels in your blood making you able to use it and since its your kekkei genkai you don't need to train on how to use it." Sora informed the robe wearing teen.

"Right now back to what is at hand each of you will take a piece of paper and channel your chakra through it to find out which element your chakra is geared towards," as Sora said this he took a piece of paper out of his hand and channeled some chakra into it. The paper crumpled up, the teens watched intrigued by this. "Since the paper crumpled up it means I am geared towards lightning jutsu, if it gets soggy it is water, if it slices in half it is wind,if it is set alight it is fire and if it turns into dirt it is earth, so each of you take a piece of paper and do what I did okay."

The three teens done as they were told Saishu came up first and held the piece of paper it front of him and tried to channel chakra through it. The piece of paper became soggy, "So that means I'm water right." Stated Saishu. "Yes you are, I thought as much right Rin your turn," Sora said as he handed Rin a piece of paper. Rin channelled chakra through the paper as she saw Saishu do, she closed he eyes and heard a rip."So your Wind." Sora said as Rin opened her eyes to see the paper split in half, "And from what I've seen you can already use it to an extent that is why you sent that energy with your swords when you used that attack on me during the trail, your chakra control must be very good to master that level of nature manipulation but it can and will be improved." Sora informed to only girl of team 9 about her abilities she smiled at her sensei and thanked him for the information.

Luffy now came up with his trademark grin and took the last piece of paper from his sensei and channelled his chakra through it like how his comrades did before the paper turned into dirt in Luffy's hands. "So Luffy your geared towards Earth justu eh I didn't know what to expect from you now, since you know what element each of you are geared towards I am going to train you in how to made your chakra use the nature it is most associated with." Explained Sora, "But before that you are going to do one more chakra control exercise for me so I know you have the necessary control to use it properly so follow me." Sora finished his lecture signalling the team to follow him.

They reached a lake in Konoha after 5 minutes of walking and were confused to why Sora had brought them here. " Right, the next control exercise is yet again channel chakra to your feet and walk across this lake like I'm doing." Sora lectured them again for the a millionth time today as he casually walked across the lake. "Right now your turn the same rules apply for when you done the tree walking." Sora shouted from across the lake.

Luffy was first to try as he channelled his chakra to his feet and started to walk across the water very slowly trying not to break his concentration. When he was halfway across the others decided to try it as watching Luffy they didn't think it was that difficult Rin quickly caught up to Luffy and Started to run across the water as she found it too easy. Rin made it across on her first time which didn't shock Sora as he knew she had excellent control.

When Luffy and Sora were about a quarter of the huge lake to go they saw a giant boulder hit the water and fall into the lake making them loose balance as it created waves into they water and they fell in.

Saishu surfaced in to the top of the water seeing a man in tight spandex jumpsuit with a bowl cut hairstyle and big eyebrows apologising to Sora for ruining they're training, he waited for Luffy to surface but me didn't , Saishu quickly looked underwater to see Luffy at the bottom struggling but unable to surface to the top and lost consciousness. Saishu without a second thought dived under water to save him while Rin, Sora and Guy questioning what he was doing.

Saishu reached the land with Sora and Rin in shock as he dragged the unconscious Luffy to the side of his while Saishu panicked for air. Sora rushed to Luffy and saw that he wasn't breathing, he quickly performed cpr trying to get the water out of his system. As he was about to give mouth to mouth Luffy awoke to see Sora about to kiss him. Out of reaction he punched Sora in the face sending him flying off of him while shouting, "What the fuck Sora why were you trying to kiss me."

Sora got up and rubbed his face but held no grudge against Luffy just glad he was okay Sora then explained what happened to Luffy and asked why he couldn't swim. "Well I could swim before I came here but I haven't tried it since I joined Konoha," Luffy said questionably "what do you think it is Sora." Sora pondered for a moment and came to a conclusion, "Luffy what if it is you're kekkei genkai that makes you unable to swim as you are rubber maybe water makes you too heavy to swim inside but Saishu dragged you out so you must be the same weight." Sora gave his theory glad Guy was talking to the other two about the flames of youth. "So you are saying sensei that the water makes me feel to heavy to swim and I am like an anchor in it." Luffy agreed with his sensei but was worried with his weakness as they're was a lot of water around Konoha not to mention water style users that was going to be a pain.

"Don't worry Luffy I will keep this a secret unless totally necessary so no one can use it against you OK, " Sora reassured Luffy about this weakness. "Thanks Sora I appreciate it," Luffy thanked Sora. Guy had bid farewell to they team and left to do 1000 laps around the village. Sora said training was done for today and that he would see the team tomorrow to start training in elements as he said they mastered the water walking with ease. The three exchanged goodbyes and walked separately to they're homes.

-next day-

Luffy was the first to arrive at the grounds and decided to practice tree walking while he waited for his team to arrive, he became quite good at it so he practised his gum gum powers and developing new techniques. He didn't have too long before his team arrived but they didn't see him practice which was good because he wanted to keep them to himself until needed. Sora came last like usual but with a happy smile on his face.

"Guess what guys." He said when walking up to them, They asked him why he was smiling Luffy also stated that it was kind of creepy. "We got a mission to do" they sighed and guessing it was Tora missing again. "Nope we've got a C ranked mission to the land of wood to take care of some pirates terrorising a town." They jumped in happiness of actually getting a real mission. "When do we leave sensei" asked Luffy "Right now so no training today lets go" Sora turned to walk towards the main gate of Konoha hearing the rushing footsteps of his squad behind him as they were extastic about they're mission to the land of Wood.

**Disclaimer: **Hey guys Taytaz again sorry about the long wait I had exams to study for and I still do but wanted a break anyway about there being more strawhats I have abandoned the idea of that having them in it will ruin the story and yes to avatoa's question the naruto universe is taking priority over One piece word so if you are reading this expecting marines and a lot of characters from one piece stop reading from now on cause I'm not gonna use them. Anyways thx for reading and reviews will help bye.


End file.
